¿Cambiamos de cuerpo?
by Hikari335
Summary: Nunca aceptes cosas de extraños, te puede costar muy caro, como a Kageyama y su equipo... Mal summary/un poco de yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_¿Cambiamos de cuerpo?_

 _Narra Hinata_

Estábamos en la casa de Kageyama para practicar para un partido contra Aoba Johsai, todos asistimos excepto Narita-san y Kinoshita-san, debido a que estaban enfermos. Últimamente practicábamos más de lo normal, todas las semanas nos poníamos de acuerdo para practicar en algún lugar, en este caso la casa de Bakeyama.

\- ¡una ronda más y vamos adentro! Se está haciendo tarde… – decía Daichi-san, que estaba en el equipo contrario al nuestro: Bakeyama, Yamaguchi, el poste de luz andante, Tanaka-senpai, y yo, vs Daichi-san, Suga-san, Nishinoya-senpai, Ennoshita-san y Asahi-san.

Al final no terminamos el partido porque Suga-san y Daichi-san insistieron en que nos íbamos a enfermar si seguíamos afuera, como Narita y Kinoshita-san lo hicieron. Los padres de Kageyama no estaban porque se habían ido a un viaje de negocios y no volvían en unas semanas, por las dudas todos trajimos lo necesario para quedarnos a dormir por si se hacía demasiado tarde, y así fue.

\- ¡Bakeyama! ¿tienes algo para comer? ¡muero de hambre! – le grité escandalosamente.

\- ¡idiota! ¡no grites en mi casa! ¡y no te desesperes! Ya voy a fijarme – medio enojado se fue a la cocina para ver si había comida.

\- tengo comida, pero no alcanza para todos – dijo apenado - ¿y ahora que hacemos?

\- chicos, no sé si fui el único, pero cuando venía para acá pude ver una tienda al lado, y parece que estaba abierta – comentó Ennoshita-san.

\- es verdad, yo también la vi abierta, ¿Qué les parece si los de primero van a ver si sigue abierta y compran un poco de comida? – sugirió Daichi-san. Kageyama los miró confundido.

\- ¿tienda? ¿al lado de mi casa? Yo nunca la he visto.

\- pues tienes que prestar más atención de quienes son tus vecinos, rey-idiota – dijo el poste, digo, Tsukishima.

\- ya ya ¿no podrían estar más de cinco minutos sin pelear? Ahora vayan a ver si la tienda está abierta – dijo Daichi-san, empujándonos a los de primer año fuera de la casa de Bakeyama.

Luego de que Daichi-san cerrará la puerta, nos fijamos si era verdad que había una tienda, y efectivamente era verdad, solo que tenía una pinta un poco extraña. Entramos un poco sigilosos, pudimos ver, además de comida, varios colgantes y objetos raros.

\- emm… ¿hola? ¿hay alguien? – preguntó Kageyama.

\- ¡HOLA! ¿EN QUÉ PUEDO AYUDARLOS? - detrás del mostrador había una cortina verde, de ella salió una señora mayor de edad dándonos el susto de nuestras vidas, llevaba un vestido verde y un delantal negro manchado quien sabe con qué, su cabello era totalmente gris y estaba atado con un rodete un tanto desprolijo, le daba pinta de vieja loca.

\- ¡Aaaah! – gritamos todos menos bakashima.

\- ¡ooooh! ¡mil disculpas! ¿los asusté demasiado? – preguntó la anciana.

\- n-no para n-nada no se preocupe señora – respondió un tanto nervioso Yamaguchi. La anciana sonrió.

\- ¿entonces? ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos jóvenes?

\- necesitamos… – Kageyama le dijo que necesitábamos, y la señora enseguida nos dio las cosas, compramos comida como: ramen instantáneo, latas de atún, etc. Cuando terminamos y estábamos en el mostrador a punto de pagar las cosas, Kageyama dice:

\- se me olvidaba… ¿tiene bebidas? Gaseosas, agua…

\- lo siento querido, pero en este lugar no vendemos lo que necesitas, pero tengo esto… - abrió la cortina verde, y se puso a buscar algo, en unos segundos volvió con tres botellas en la mano y las apoyó en el mostrador.

\- ¿Qué tienen estas botellas? – pregunté curioso, tenían un líquido un poco extraño de color verde.

\- contienen una bebida bastante _especial_ , no se vende en cualquier parte, deberían aprovechar aparte son las únicas que tengo – nos las quedamos mirando un rato hasta que Kageyama habló:

\- está bien, nos las llevamos – afirmó Bakeyama, la anciana sonríe satisfecha, nos cobra y nos vamos. No estaba muy seguro de que haber comprado las botellas haya sido una buena idea – aparte a Kageyama le salieron carísimas, incluso con descuento – pero si algo sucede es su culpa.

Al llegar de nuevo a la casa de Kageyama, Asahi-san se puso a cocinar la comida que habíamos comprado – ya que era el único con talento para la cocina – y como Kageyama era pobre y no tenía suficientes vasos tuvimos que compartir.

\- ¡No soy pobre! ¿y a quién carajos le narras? – ups, parece que lo dije en voz alta.

\- Shhh, no me dejas narrar la historia, Bakeyama – luego de que me miraran raro nos pusimos a comer.

\- chicos, ¿Qué son estas bebidas? – preguntó Suga-san extrañado.

\- ¡la anciana de la tienda nos dijo que eran especiales y que las compráramos! – respondí, Suga-san no estaba muy seguro, pero al final se convenció de que eran seguras.

 _Al otro día…_

 _Narra Kageyama_

Desperté un poco desorientado, también me sentía extraño, no me sentía el mismo de siempre. Me acuerdo de que ayer habíamos acordado dormir cinco en mi habitación y otros cinco en la habitación de invitados. Me levanté y noté que mi cabeza estaba más cerca de mis pies.

Mucho más cerca.

Camino hacia el espejo de la habitación y me veo a mí mismo.

\- ¡Aaaahhh!

Mi cabello negro había pasado a ser naranja y desordenado, mi voz era más chillona, mis ojos azules pasaron a ser color avellana, y lo peor de todo, pase de medir 1,80 cm a 1,62. En resumen:

Pase de ser Kageyama Tobio a Hinata Shoyo.

 **Hola lectores! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, seguramente estén leyendo esto algunos días después de que lo haya escrito, últimamente no pude subir capítulos de ninguna de mis historias porque se me rompió el adaptador de red de mi computadora y sin internet no puedo subir nada, pero ya volví xD**

 **Nos leemos pronto :D**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cambiamos de cuerpo? Capítulo 2

 _Narra Kageyama_

Desesperado corrí en dirección a mi futon, donde mi cuerpo estaba durmiendo. Acerco mi nuevo rostro al antiguo y le grito:

\- ¡DESPIERTA! – "mi otro yo" abrió los ojos y me miró confundido, tardó en reaccionar. Parpadea dos veces, abre grande los ojos y dice:

\- ¿b-bakeyama? – esperen… solo una persona en la tierra me llama así.

\- ¿H-Hinata-boke? – pasaron unos segundos hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la situación.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – soltamos un largo grito que se habrá escuchado hasta en México.

\- un momento – interrumpió "Hinata" nuestro grito – si tú estás en mi cuerpo, y yo en el tuyo… significa que…

\- ¿cambiamos de cuerpo?

….

\- ¿uh? ¿Qué pasó? – se levantó un dormido "Tsukishima".

\- ¿podrían dejar de gritar, par de idiotas? Intento dormir – dijo sorprendiendo a todos "Yamaguchi".

\- ¿Tsukishima? – pregunto Hinata, que ahora tenía mi cuerpo, al que creíamos que era Yamaguchi.

\- sí, ese es mi apelli… – se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de su voz, y al ver a una copia de él en el futon de su lado.

\- ¿EEEHH? ¿ósea que ustedes también cambiaron de cuerpo? – dijo Hinata-boke, que se vío interrumpido cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, mostrando a un enojado Suga-san.

\- ¿¡QUÉ SUCEDE QUE HAY TANTOS GRITOS!? ¡SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA! – exclamó enojado nuestro vice-capitán, nos sorprendió bastante verlo TAN enojado, normalmente es Daichi-san quien pierde la paciencia más rápido.

\- en realidad, son las seis – corrigió el supuesto "Tsukishima".

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA, HÁGANME CASO QUE SOY EL CAPITÁN Y DEJEN DE HACER TANTO ALBOROTO! – nos quedamos observando un tanto confundidos.

\- ¿capitán?

\- ¿Qué no es Daichi-san el capitán?

\- ¿Qué no me ven yo soy Dai…? – se detuvo igual que Tsukishima – un momento – se mira las manos – ¿por qué…? – camina hacia el espejo de mi habitación, y al verse a sí mismo se queda estático frente al espejo. No pudo decir nada porque Noya-san entró de repente a la habitación.

\- ¡chicos! ¿a-a ustedes t-también les sucedió? – dijo como con miedo, no era común en él.

\- ¡WHOOA! ¡EL CUERPO DE ASAHI-SAN ES GENIAL! – se escuchó un grito en el pasillo, nos asomamos desde la puerta de mi habitación y vimos a Asahi-san saltando y gritando de alegría.

\- ¡N-Noya! ¡d-deja de hacer e-eso en m-mi cuerpo! – cuando "Noya-san" dijo eso ya nos dimos cuenta de que al parecer ellos también cambiaron de cuerpo. Me puse nervioso.

\- no no no no no no no no ¡NO! ¡esto no puede estar pasando! ¡no puedo estar en el cuerpo de Hinata por el resto de mi vida! ¡tenemos que hacer algo RÁPIDO! – dije entrando en pánico, siento una mano en mi hombro.

\- cálmate, Kageyama-kun, no es el fin del mundo, seguramente encontraremos una solución – la mano apoyada en mi hombro le pertenecía a Suga-san en el cuerpo de Daichi-san.

\- a ver – comenzó a decir Daichi-san en el cuerpo de Suga-san – como puedo ver, cambiamos de cuerpo ¿verdad? – todos asintieron con la cabeza – bien, lo que ahora debemos hacer es calmarnos y organizarnos.

\- ¿organizarnos? – preguntó Hinata.

\- sí, organizarnos, saber quien es quien para no confundirnos.

\- ya veo – dije yo – entonces, las parejas que cambiaron fueron…

\- Asahi y Nishinoya, Kageyama y Hinata, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi y, por último, Suga y yo ¿me equivoco? – todos negaron con la cabeza – bien, entonces los que faltan son…

\- Ennoshita-san y Tanaka-senpai – dijo Yamaguchi en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

\- ahora que lo pienso, no vi a Tanaka-senpai en nuestra habitación.

\- ¡cierto, no está! – dijo Noya-san, ahora Asahi, desde mi habitación.

\- Ennoshita tampoco está acá – dijo "Daichi" fijándose en la habitación.

\- ¡acá están! ¡los encontré! – exclamó Hinata desde el primer piso, bajamos y vimos a Ennoshita…

¿dentro del piano?

Y Tanaka-senpai estaba…

¿debajo de la mesa?

\- Ennoshita-san por favor, despierte – le pegábamos leves palmadas en las mejillas, hasta que abrió los ojos.

\- ¿mmm…? ¿Qué hago acá?

\- nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo, Ennoshita-san.

\- ¿Ennoshita? Yo soy Tanaka – Daichi-san (a partir de ahora tienen que recordar que voy a nombrar a cada uno por su nombre real sin importar si están en su cuerpo propio o en otro, es decir, si digo "Yamaguchi" me refiero al mismo Yamaguchi en el cuerpo de Tsukishima) suspiró.

\- ya veo… así que nos pasó a todos…

\- ¿pasar qué? – el verdadero Ennoshita había despertado, nos quedaba una larga explicación por delante.

…

 _Narro yo_

Unos minutos más tarde después de haberles explicado a Ennoshita y Tanaka la extraña situación en la que estaban, se sentaron todos en ronda para tratar de encontrarle lógica a lo que pasó.

\- primero de todo hay que tratar de buscar que factor hizo que cambiáramos de cuerpo de un día para el otro – dijo Tsukishima.

\- ¿f-factor? – repitió Hinata como si se tratase de un idioma desconocido.

\- lo que Tsukishima quiso decir es que tenemos que buscar un hecho que nos haga echo cambiar de cuerpo – explicó Sugawara.

\- oh…

\- ¿y bien? ¿Qué se les ocurre? – preguntó el capitán, todos se quedaron callados ¿Qué podría ser? ¿el entrenamiento? Lo hacían seguido y era algo completamente normal ¿lo que comieron en la cena? Asahi no tenía pinta de brujo como para hacerle algún hechizo a la comida ¿la mismísima casa de Kageyama? Vamos, ya habían ido antes a entrenar y no había pasado nada, entonces ¿Qué fue?

\- ¡LAS BEBIDAS QUE COMPRAMOS AYER EN LA TIENDA DE LA ANCIANA DE AL LADO! – exclamó Hinata como si hubiera encontrado la cura al cáncer.

\- idiota, no grites en mi cuerpo – se quejó Kageyama.

\- ¿hablas de esas bebidas de color verde que ustedes trajeron? – preguntó Suga-san.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡ESAS MISMAS! ¡LA ANCIANA NOS DIJO QUE ERAN "ESPECIALES Y ÚNICAS"! ¡A LO QUE SE REFERÍA ERA A QUE NOS HARÍAN CAMBIAR DE CUERPO! – las miradas de sus compañeros cambiaron.

\- ¿saben? Creo que Hinata tiene razón – dijo Asahi.

\- yo también pienso lo mismo – dijo Nishinoya.

\- pero, ¿Cómo nos pudieron haber afectado? – preguntó Ennoshita.

\- cierto, unas bebidas no nos pudieron haber afectado, no existe la magia, ni la brujería, ni ninguna de esas estupideces – dijo Tsukishima.

\- entonces dime, si la magia ni la brujería son reales, ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que hayamos cambiado de cuerpo? Adelante, te escuchamos, ya que eras tan inteligente – dijo Hinata ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

\- Cállate, estúpida escritora – me insultó la farola con patas.

\- no lo sé, pero debe haber una respuesta lógica, sin magia, ni brujería – prosiguió Tsukishima. Yamaguchi abrió los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

\- esperen… ¿se acuerdan de que ayer tuvimos que compartir los vasos porque no alcanzaban para todos? – asintieron con la cabeza – bueno… si es verdad que las bebidas estaban "hechizadas", si nos fijamos bien, las parejas que cambiaron de cuerpo son las mismas que compartieron vaso ayer…

\- ¡es cierto!

\- les estoy diciendo que la magia y la brujería no existen – insistió Tsukishima.

\- pues, si no existen, ¡vallamos a la tienda de la bruja anciana para comprobarlo! – dijo con ganas Hinata, y salió de la casa – aún en piyama, era el único que no se había cambiado, y el pobre no se daba cuenta – los demás tuvieron que seguirlo.

\- ¡HINATA-BOKE! ¡NO SALGAS EN PIYAMA QUE RECUERDA QUE ESTÁS EN MI CUERPO!

Una vez que llegaron a donde supuestamente tendría que estar la pequeña tienda, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

\- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁ AQUÍ?! – en lugar de estar la tienda verde, había una casita color gris con un mini jardincito. Caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa y Kageyama habló.

\- ¡NO PUEEEEDE SER! ¡HUBIERA JURADO QUE ESTABA ACÁ MISMO!

\- Kageyama, tranquilízate, no es el fin del mun – Kageyama interrumpió Sugawara.

\- ¡NO ME CALMO NADA! ¡AHORA TENDRÉ QUE PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CON EL CUERPO DE HINATA! ¡¿Y CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A GANARLE A OIKAWA SI NO ESTOY EN MI CUERPO?! ¡NOOOO! – Kageyama había empezado a golpear la puerta de la casita con los puños, y lo hacía cada vez tan fuerte que la puerta se terminó abriendo.

\- ¿uh? – Kageyama levantó la mirada - ¿se abrió?

Decidieron entrar, al pasar todos se cerró la puerta, dejándolos a oscuras.

\- chicos… la puerta no se abre – dijo Sugawara – sabía que esto no era buena idea…

\- oigan ¿soy el único que ve una luz verde en frente de nosotros? – preguntó Tanaka.

\- no, al parecer hay otra puerta y la luz se ve por debajo de esta.

\- veamos…

Se acercaron y pudieron tocar el picaporte, intentaron abrir la misteriosa puerta, pero fue en vano. Después de varios intentos por abrirla, Daichi toca el centro de la puerta y puede sentir una… ¿calculadora pegada a la puerta?

\- ¿sienten eso?

\- sí, hay una especie de calculadora pegada con cintas a la puerta ¿pero a quién se le ocurre?

\- tal vez hay que poner una especie de código – sugiere Hinata.

\- 2107 – dice Ennoshita (por cierto, es la fecha de mi cumpleaños, 21/07 XD).

\- simplemente desperté con ese número en mente, ponlo – Daichi no se negó, puso el número y la puerta se abrió dejando ver…

 **Me encanta dejarlos con la intriga XD, lo iba a ser más largo pero decidí dejarlo así XD. Les quería comentar que seguramente habrá yaoi y probablemente sea importante en la historia, pero no puedo confirmar nada. No sé si se dieron cuenta pero me base en la peli de Disney "Valiente", que la vi y me agarró la inspiración para escribir este fic. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me divertí escribiéndolo, así que sin nada más que decir, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
